supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson (born October 25, 1984) by her stage name Katy Perry, is an American actress and singer. She has a movie film called Katy Perry: Part of Me, which was released on a leap year starting on a Sunday, like 2012, just weeks and days before filming the show Ben and Toad's Contest. She is also in a scene called The Toad Scene from the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada, the video game. In the end and the beginning of the Toad Scene from the Sporcle game the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada, Katy Perry armwrestled against Yoshi and Birdo, and Katy Perry defeated both Yoshi and Birdo, but lost to Wipeout Canada reality star Allen Ford. In poker, Katy Perry lost to Nicky Sapera and Toad. The challenge said that Katy is weak and both her and Kelly Monaco would have played Canada's Smartest Person in December 2012, but was not because judges chose Koto Okubo and Nicki Minaj instead. In 2012, she participated in Ben and Toad's Contest and her partner was Penn Jillette, a partner, but not a professional. She was announced as one of the contestants for season 1 on August 24, 2012. He came to the show from The Apprentice and Dancing with the Stars. She was eliminated from the show on week 13, making it the second shocking elimination for a pop singer to leave Ben and Toad's Contest. At Arm Melter 16, Perry was in for Besse Cooper at the event because Cooper died at the age of 116 years, 100 days. In week 12, she went to Kingston to see the protect manager, Boo. For all of the season until her elimination in week 13, she disliked the co-host Koto Okubo and Pink Friday by Nicki Minaj. Quotes *"Well at last can I leave?" *"Well the co-host is damp. NOW GO!" (Week 20) *"There is no verified living supercentenarian." (On the revision dated December 31, 2007) *"Yes High Hookers we can do it!" (Week 12) *"Jiroemon Kimura of Kazakhstan not Japan?" (Week 7) *"Judges, and we can't believe that the Canada's Smartest Person is a show with Koto Okubo!" (Week 11) *"Leave, Christina Aguilera before the clock in Kawasaki is about to hit 00:00 December 24, 2012." Trivia *Katy Perry has an album called Teenage Dream and has the song of the same name called Teenage Dream. *Many Facebook users like her on the Facebook website. *She is only two days younger than Kelly Osbourne. *She is about a month younger than singer Avril Lavigne. *In the end of the Toad Scene, Katy Perry looks like Toad, Toadette, Birdo, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Boo, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi and Mario. *Katy Perry is currently on the fictional version of Rachael vs. Guy Celebrity Cook Off. *Katy Perry was born on October 25, 1984. *In the beginning of the Toad Scene, she told Yoshi and Birdo not to touch a bad entry, but Sabrina Bryan, Carson Kressley and Kyle Massey are the only ones to enter. *Katy Perry is the only artist to stay in the top 10 for over a year. Perry, Katy Perry, Katy Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Actors Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Kelsi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Allen's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Saskatchewan Category:Katy Perry Category:Parody Characters Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Napanee, Ontario Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:May 15th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Living people Category:Picked celebrities